bladeshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Blast
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Coasting in the ranks of the Cybernation, Tony Prince pilots a Fighter-Class Bladeshifter known as Blast, so named because of his class and his unbelievably high destructive power. The suit was originally developed to act as automated infantry, but the design was recycled into a wearable device with the oncoming of the Bladeshifters. Wikia Owner: Subnauticatracer Attack: '''93/100 '''Defense: 89/100 Speed: 78/100 Energy: '''84/100 Features * '''Fighter Gear: The Suit possess standard Fighter-Class Bladeshifter gear, as well as some extras considering Blast has fire-based weaponry. ** Transpiring Teflon-Based Temperature Control: Utilized as a thermostat, the layer assists with the internal temperature of the suit, keeping the user safe from the high-temperatures of the Bladeshifter's Weaponry. ** Ventilation System: '''Should temperature control be malfunctioning, small vents can open up and transpire heat into the air. It can also be used to store oxygen if needed. ** '''Musculature Motility: Amplifies the wearer's movements where needed. ** Vibrotech Stabilizers: Advanced gyroscopes that activate during vibrations or earthquakes. Allows Blast to stay up during one of Quake's shakes. (Hey, That rhymes) ** Nanite Healing: An Added modification from Tony, structural damage to the suit can easily be repaired via small Nanites growing over the damaged area like how a Scab Forms. * Aerial Kit: Mounted on Blast's back, these powerful boosters allow the Bladeshifter to take flight and rain down missile HELL! Origins TBA Low Power State In a low power state, The neon sections of Blast's suit stop glowing. He also looses the ability to unleash missiles and his stats drop drastically. Fighting Style Blast likes to hit hard, fast, and aggressive. Often overwhelming his enemy with thermite and getting close for some serious damage, the Bladeshifter is frustrating to fight with. Combos * Machine Gun Blow: A Rapid string of jabs and crosses from both arms. Deals high damage but can be dodged * Forced Explosion: Taking out the Thermite Launcher's canister and placing it somewhere, after which shooting it, Blast can create a trap that burns hard. Story Chapter 1: Combat "Alright, We're over the drop zone. Your mission is to escort a payload full of scrap, suit parts, weapons, all sorts of valuables to a recovery point. Don't let those rebels destroy it!" A Cybernation-affiliated dropship eased itself over a cart full of salvage and opened up the doors, letting a squad of foot soldiers and a few Bladeshifters out. One of these Bladeshifters was Blast, a powerful Fighter Bladeshifter. The Dropship boosted away as soon as all the units were able to get out, and the Bladeshifters got to work moving the cart forward. It would be about 3 seconds before the rebels attacked. Blast noticed Quake, another Cybernation Bladeshifter, nearby. He waved to Quake, who nodded. Just then, a rebel charged Blast. Blast ducked as the minigun fired. He fired his flamethrowers, melting the rebel into a pile of goop. Foot soldiers were able to cull down the numbers of rebels, but more replaced their place. Soon they were surrounded. One man walked out of the crowd. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Quake and Blast escorting some junk." Blast powered up his flamethrowers and fired. The man leaped out of the way and flung his arm out. A large battle-ax appeared and Slash smiled. "You may recognize me. I'm Slash, and you two are going down." As Slash charged them, Quake nodded to Blast. He loaded his Thermite Launcher and fired the canisters. Quake slammed the ground, erupting the canisters and blinding Slash. Blast ran forward and fired three rockets, knocking Slash into a building. As they reached the recovery point, an explosion shook the ground. Blast looked around, trying to find the source. "Blast, let's go!" Quake reached his hand out from the dropship. Blast hauled himself up and waited as the door slowly closed. Power Move Blast's power move is Pyromancy. It's pretty self explanatory; Blast raises his arms over his head, shunting fragile canisters filled with thermite down to his lower arm, and slams them on the ground. This breaks the canisters and send a massive stream of thermite in all directions. The Tradeoff here is movement and ammo: Slamming those canisters on the ground requires ammo, and if Blast is low on thermite he can't use it. There is also a lack of that insulation layer on the Bladeshifter's feet, restricting his movement. Trivia * Blast's name comes from his ability to use explosive and fiery weaponry. * The Suit is incompatible with railguns and larger weapons, but perfectly fine with rocket launchers and certain two-handed weapons. * Thermites are actually real-life fire devices. They are composed of heated metal shavings. When they burn, it's like looking at a firework exploding real slowly. ** It is mentioned repeatedly in the game Titanfall 2, and is primarily used by the Titan Scorch, whose core ability was borrowed for the ultimate. Category:Work In Progress Category:Cybernation Category:Fighter